j_dramafandomcom-20200223-history
Nao Nagasawa
, K-tai Sousakan 7, Daimajin Kanon, , , , Great Teacher Onizuka, , , Travelers: Jigen Keisatsu |}} is a Japanese actress, singer and model. Career A brief moment of Sentai footage with her was used in the episode " ". She played (HurricaneBlue) in and also did stunts for HurricaneBlue in-suit.Nagasawa reprised her role in , the episodes " ", " ", as well as in archive footage of " ", and the V-Cinema special . Nagasawa appeared in K-tai Sousakan 7 as Mayuko Hasekura, one of the scientists working for Under Anchor. She appeared in Great Teacher Onizuka as Saki Katayama. She also appeared in episodes 27 and 28 of as Lily Shirogane (Invisible Dopant) and episodes 21, 22 and 48 of Kamen Rider Fourze as Phys. Ed. teacher Haruka Utsugi. Acting * (film) * |忍風戦隊ハリケンジャー|Ninpū Sentai Harikenjā}} - Nanami Nono/Hurricane Blue ( , 2002) * |忍風戦隊ハリケンジャー シュシュッと THE MOVIE|Ninpū Sentai Harikenjā Shushuuto za mūbī}}- Nanami Nono/Hurricane Blue ( , 2002) * |忍風戦隊ハリケンジャーVSガオレンジャー|Ninpū Sentai Harikenjā Tai Gaorenjā}} - Nanami Nono/Hurricane Blue ( , 2002) * |爆竜戦隊アバレンジャーVSハリケンジャー|Bakuryū Sentai Abarenjā Tai Harikenjā}} - Nanami Nono/Hurricane Blue ( , 2003) * - Natsumi (Ep.13-14) (Ultra Series, 2005–2006) * |轟轟戦隊ボウケンジャー VS スーパー戦隊|GōGō Sentai Bōkenjā Basu Sūpā Sentai}} - Nanami Nono/Hurricane Blue ( , 2007) * - Nikkei characters (fumetti) * - Taeko in (TV drama) * ''Girl's BOX the movie * - Mayuko Hasekura (TV drama, 2008) * - Daigo's mother (cameo) (Ultra Series, 2008) * |トミカヒーロー　レスキューフォース|Tomika Hīrō Resukyū Fōsu}} - Kirara Mamiya, 2009 * ''Hotel Chelsea - Emi Tanaka, 2009 * Daimajin Kanon - Ikechiyo, 2010 * |仮面ライダーＷ（ダブル）|Kamen Raidā Daburu}} - Lily Shirogane (Ep.27-28) ( , 2010) * |仮面ライダーＷ（ダブル） FOREVER AtoZ／運命のガイアメモリ|Kamen Raidā Daburu Fōebā: Ē tu Zetto/Unmei no Gaia Memori}} - Lily Shirogane (Cameo) ( , 2010) * |仮面ライダーＷ（ダブル） RETURNS|Kamen Raidā Daburu Ritānzu}} - Lily Shirogane (Kamen Rider Accel) ( , 2011) * |海賊戦隊ゴーカイジャー|Kaizoku Sentai Gōkaijā}} - Nanami Nono/Hurricane Blue (Ep. 25-26) ( , 2011) * ''A Day of One Hero - Herself (Direct-to-video special, 2011)Toei Video - A Day of One Hero * |仮面ライダーフォーゼ|Kamen Raidā Fōze}} - Utsugi Haruka (Ep.21-22, 48) (Kamen Rider Series, 2012) * |仮面ライダーフォーゼ　ＴＨＥ　ＭＯＶＩＥ　みんなで宇宙キターッ！|Kamen Raidā Fōze Za Mūbī Minna de Uchū kitā}} - Utsugi Haruka (Cameo) ( , 2012) * |仮面ライダー×仮面ライダー ウィザード&フォーゼ MOVIE大戦アルティメイタム|Kamen Raidā × Kamen Raidā Wizādo Ando Fōze Mūbī Taisen Arutimeitamu}} - Utsugi Haruka ( , 2012) * ''Great Teacher Onizuka - Katayama Saki (Great Teacher Onizuka, 2012) * |非公認戦隊アキバレンジャー シーズン痛（ツー）|Hikōnin Sentai Akibaranger: Shīzun Tsū}} - Hadezukin (Voice, Ep.20) (Super Sentai Series, 2013) * |忍風戦隊ハリケンジャー 10 YEARS AFTER|Ninpū Sentai Harikenjā Ten Iyāzu Afutā}} - Nanami Nono/Hurricane Blue ( , 2013) * ''Travelers: Jigen Keisatsu - Ai, 2013[http://jigen-keisatsu.com/cast/ Travelers: Jigen Keisatsu Cast] * 009-1: The End of the Beginning - Miriam (2013) Singing Albums * 2003 August 6: Trip Lip * 2006 March 29: BODIES * 2007 March 21: LOVE BODY -SEASON 1-'' * 2008 March 5: ''NAO BEST Singles Collaborations * 2005 November 16: '3rd X'mas featuring dream, Nao Nagasawa, SweetS, Nanase Hoshii, Aiko Kayō, PARADISE GO!!GO!! & Michi Saitō' (single) (#62, 2 weeks) * 2007 July 11: Formed a trio with Kayo Aiko and DRM's Hasebe Yu called Kingyo with the CD single "LOVER'S HIGH". The three sing the song for the upcoming girl'sBOX film. Other * 2005 March 16: Girl's BOX ~Best Hits Compilation~: songs "×○×○×○" and "Perseus" (Yu Hasebe (dream) & Nao Nagasawa chorus with Mai Iwasaki & Miori Takimoto (both SweetS)) * 2005 July 13: Girl's BOX ~Best Hits Compilation Summer~: song "Lovebody (Brand-New mix a.k.a. Girl's BOX Version)" * 2005 November 30: Girl's BOX ~Best Hits Compilation Winter~: songs "Koibito ga Santa Claus" and "Giant X'mas ~Yūjō ni ribbon~" (3rd X'mas featuring dream, Nao Nagasawa, SweetS, Nanase Hoshii, Aiko Kayō, PARADISE GO!!GO!! & Michi Saitō) * 2008 March 12: Girl's BOX ~LOVER'S HIGH Original Song Collection~: songs "To You" and with Kingyo for "LOVER'S HIGH" featuring Nagasawa Nao, Kayo Aiko and DRM's Hasebe Yu Notes *As an actress, Nagasawa often finds herself working with Koichi Sakamoto. External links *Nao Nagasawa at Wikipedia * at the *Official avex trax artist site *Official Starchild artist site *Nagasawa Now! Official fan site *3rd X'mas website *Girl's BOX Official Web Site *J!-ENT Girl's BOX Special Feature #1: Nagasawa Nao (2007) Category:Actors Category:K-tai Sousakan 7 Category:Great Teacher Onizuka Category:Travelers: Jigen Keisatsu Category:Singers